


Pillow Talk

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Love's Garden AU [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And a bit of introspection, F/F, Fluff, Ruby and Weiss are BEST partners, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Ruby and Weiss wind down for the evening, enjoying each other's company as their thoughts stray further and further from the realm of the waking.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Love's Garden AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Pillow Talk

Ruby Rose was raised in a household filled with love; she was raised to bear a heart fit to burst with love.

Ruby loved many things in this life, but one thing she had never expected to love was the quiet banter she and Weiss would come to share in the moments just before sleep would claim them.

The couple lay spooning in bed with Ruby holding her partner protectively to her chest. Weiss’s greatest and most troublesome academic project, a Ph.D. thesis on new methods for the refinement of Dust – each higher on efficiency and lower on waste than modern methods – had proven to be an editing disaster over the course of Ruby’s relationship with her.

They had met at university. Ruby was a freshly admitted graduate student working towards a degree in Remnant’s ancient religions – aided by a track and field scholarship – while Weiss was in the third and (hopefully) final year of her Ph.D. program.

Their meeting had been less than auspicious, with Ruby dashing across campus to make a lecture on time and crashing into an unsuspecting Weiss, who at the time had been carrying hot coffee and a folder brimming over with notes. After Weiss had yelled at her for five straight minutes, Ruby somehow charmed her way into a date with the girl over an “apology coffee”.

The notes, though—the notes were important. And in Ruby’s haste, half of them were quite thoroughly ruined. Weiss lost three weeks of editing for her doctoral thesis thanks to that mishap, though she relented during their next meeting it was partly her fault for refusing to make digital transcriptions.

Weiss was an academic elitist, both brilliant and pedantic. But she was also incredibly sincere and gave the absolute best hugs.

Ruby clung a little tighter to her partner in bed, thoughts finally returning to the present. The sudden, reassuring pressure prompted Weiss to speak.

“Ruby?” she said.

“Mmm?” Ruby muttered, half asleep. For all she was aware, her entire train of thought had been a short but nostalgic dream.

Alabaster hair tickled Ruby’s nose as her partner shifted within her grasp. Weiss gave a half contented, half worried sigh before arranging her thumb and fingers in the hand sign for “I love you” and setting them atop Ruby’s own.

“I’m honestly not sure what’s been more troubling to me recently between my nightmares at night and the waking nightmare of preparing my thesis for peer review.”

Ruby chuckled despite Weiss’s somber tone. “You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met, Weiss. I know this paper – er, thesis – has been a long, arduous, lamentable, agonizing project—”

Weiss giggled at the laundry list of adjectives Ruby threw into her sentence. Ruby’s skin tingled as her partner’s minor fits shook her body with short, tickling tremors.

“I know it’s been hard,” Ruby continued, “But I know you can get it done. It has to end sometime, right?” Her voice raised at the end a little higher than she intended, almost as if she didn't believe the validity of her own rhetorical question.

Weiss giggled again.

“As for the nightmares,” Ruby went on, “I think it might be worth seeing a therapist about them… if that’s something you’re open to. It helped my sister a lot with her depression after she lost her arm.”

Weiss gave a soft “hmm” of consideration. “I’ve never been to therapy before. I hear it’s quite the process.”

“It can’t possibly be worse than your thesis, can it?” Ruby laughed.

“Gods, I hope not,” Weiss laughed in return.

A sudden quiet overtook the room. The two lay together, breathing softly in the warmth of their shared bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. The sounds of Zwei padding down the hall made Ruby smile.

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at her little black corgi wagging his tail at the foot of their bed. “Aw, Zwei? Wanna sleep with us tonight? I think Weiss can use some extra cuddles.”

Weiss flushed at her comment but giggled in assent. Lots of giggles tonight. Ruby loved hearing Weiss’s little bubbles of laughter.

Zwei scrabbled his way onto the comforter without so much as a single bark and quickly nestled himself by Weiss’s stomach, warmed by her heat and in perfect petting range for both the girls.

“That’s a good boy, Zwei,” Ruby cooed, scratching his head with great affection.

Weiss slowly smoothed the fur on his back, watching his dark little corgi eyes reflecting the starlight beyond the fully windowed wall to the east. It took Ruby some time to grow comfortable with the lavish apartment, but when Weiss asked Ruby to move in with her, she sure as hell wasn’t going to let the girl live in the squalor of some downtrodden residential area they could barely afford by splitting the rent evenly.

No. Weiss Schnee, though born into a wealthy family, lived by relatively modest means. Her only true concession to her own wealth was their high rise apartment with its perfect view of the cityscape and its incomparable sunrises. The girls were both early risers, and it was one of Weiss’s greatest pleasures to sit on the balcony each morning with Ruby to greet the coming day.

Zwei let out a great huff as he seemingly melted into the comforter. The girls took great pleasure in the sensations of their wrists and fingers brushing as they worked their hands across their beloved animal companion.

Ruby let out a wide yawn, and Weiss quickly followed suit. It seemed that sleep was finally catching up to them, but Weiss had one last thing to say:

“I don’t think I truly knew what it meant to be happy until you came into my life.”

Ruby exhaled slowly and gave Weiss’s stomach a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m pretty sure I always knew what I wanted happiness to feel like. I wanted it to feel like this.”

And with that, the sleepers became dreamers; Ruby in anticipation of the morning sunrise, when next she could press her lips to her partner’s, and Weiss in contemplation of their future together.

Yes, when Weiss would wake the next morning, her first thought would be, “Someday, this girl is going to be my wife.”


End file.
